A Camponesa Esquecida
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sakura é a princesa do reino Haruno e está destinada a se casar com o mais novo dos herdeiros do feudo Uchiha. Mas o que pode acontecer se um vilão inescrupuloso a seqüestrar? SasuSaku
1. O seqüestro

**A camponesa esquecida**

Capítulo I – O seqüestro

A família Haruno era a responsável por um dos maiores feudos da região. Era a segunda família mais influente, perdendo apenas para os Uchiha.  
Os Haruno e os Uchiha sempre viveram em paz e amizade e decidiram selar a boa convivência entres as duas famílias com uma promessa: a filha dos Haruno se casaria com o filho dos Uchiha.

Os anos se passaram, os Uchiha tiveram dois filhos, Itachi e Sasuke; os Haruno tiveram uma filha, Sakura. Restou apenas uma dúvida: com quem a pequena Sakura se casaria? Itachi ou Sasuke? Itachi sucederia o trono, mas era 5 anos mais velho que Sakura. Sasuke seria sempre príncipe, mas tinha a mesma idade de Sakura. Após muito conversar e discutir decidiram que Sakura se casaria com Sasuke e não com Itachi.

Aquela noite era uma noite de festa, no grande castelo da família Haruno seria celebrado o 1º aniversário da pequena princesa Sakura. Todas as famílias nobres influentes foram convidadas. Prometia ser a maior festa dos últimos anos, o que atraía não só os amigos, mas também os traidores. E o pior deles com certeza apareceria.

Duas babás vestiam a pequena princesa. A festa era em sua homenagem, ela tinha que estar impecavelmente arrumada, embora ainda fosse um bebê. As duas faziam seu trabalho com empenho, afinal não havia nada de desafiador em cuidar de um bebê, pelo menos era o que elas achavam.

Atrás da cortina do quarto, dois orbes amarelos vigiavam as duas babás e a princesa. Eles não perderiam um só movimento da princesa. A princesa... Uma criança sorridente e feliz, seus cabelos róseos ainda eram ralos em sua cabeçinha, um bebê extremamente adorável.  
De repente Uchiha Itachi entra carregando seu irmão mais novo no colo. As duas babás fazem uma reverência e saem do quarto, não era permitido a elas ficarem no mesmo cômodo que os superiores, ainda mais sendo o herdeiro Uchiha.

Itachi coloca Sasuke na cama, ao lado da pequena princesa de cabelos róseos. Ele olhou bem para a princesa, a cor dos cabelos dela era incrivelmente rara, apenas a família Haruno tinha aquela particularidade genética e, no momento, ela era a única Haruno viva com essa cor de cabelo. Além de seu cabelo exótico, outro detalhe que chamava muito a atenção de quem olhasse para ela eram seus olhos esmeralda. Era incrível que pudessem ser tão profundamente verdes.

Itachi estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem reparou quando uma pessoa se aproximou dele, ele apenas sentiu algo o sufocando. Alguém apertava um pano em sua boca e nariz, dele saía um cheiro forte, que sufocava. Éter.

Itachi desmaia. As duas crianças olham para aquela figura, sem entender. O dono dos orbes amarelos pega Sakura e sai pela janela.

O pequeno Sasuke começa a chorar. Os guardas imediatamente entram no quarto e vêem Itachi desmaiado. Eles chamam a enfermeira-chefe, os Uchiha e os Haruno.

Tsunade, a enfermeira-chefe, examina Itachi e constata que ele está fora de qualquer tipo de perigo.

A rainha Haruno olhava em volta, chocada. Onde estava sua filhinha? Ela manda os guardas chamarem as duas babás.

- Ela estava aqui Majestade – disse uma delas.

- Como Vossa Alteza, o senhor Uchiha Itachi entrou, nós saímos. – completou a outra.

A rainha Haruno começou a soluçar descontroladamente. Como puderam levar sua filha?

O rei Haruno, entendendo o que havia acontecido, mandou todos os guardas do reino atrás de sua filha.

Itachi começa a abrir os olhos lentamente. Sua mãe lhe abraça.

- Que bom! – ela exclamou. – Você recuperou os sentidos, meu querido!

Itachi parecia assustado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa mamãe? Tinha um homem de olhos amarelos aqui! Ele fez alguma coisa?

- Calma meu filho... Você viu pessoa que estava aqui?

- Sim! Por um momento eu o vi! Ele tinha olhos amarelos e cabelos lisos.

-Você disse olhos amarelos? – era o rei Uchiha gritando.

Itachi assente com a cabeça.

O Uchiha lança um olhar apavorado para o Haruno.

- O-Orochimaru! – ele gaguejou.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o outro, apavorado.

Os olhos verdes do Haruno perderam completamente o brilho. Sua filhinha, nas mãos de Orochimaru? Não. Não podia deixar isso acontecer!

O rei saiu do quarto correndo, agoniado.Ele foi até o estábulo e pegou seu cavalo, saindo em disparada, não sabia para onde.

Um trovão se fez ouvir, mas ele não se importou. Só queria achar sua filha, sua amada filha. A chuva começou a cair forte em suas costas, mas ele apenas cavalgava a toda velocidade. Mas não havia ninguém na estrada. Orochimaru teria ido tão rápido? Ele cavalgou por mais algumas horas, chegando no limite de seu feudo.

Nem sinal do desgraçado do Orochimaru. Nenhum sinal de sua pequena Sakura. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dele. Como pudera ser tão descuidado a ponto de deixar sua filha ser seqüestrada?

Sim, a culpa era dele, ele sabia disso. Não cuidara direito de sua filha e agora estava pagando um alto preço por isso.

Quando chegou de volta ao castelo tudo estava uma desordem. Guardas e empregados corriam para todos os lados. Ele apenas ignorou tudo e subiu para seu quarto. Sua esposa já dormia, marcas de lágrimas apareciam em seu rosto. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e fechou os olhos. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que tudo não tivesse passado de um grande pesadelo.


	2. A dor dos anos

**A camponesa esquecida**

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!! Espero que gostem da continuação! Essa história eu fiz com um carinho enorme e consegui 7º lugar no concurso de fic do Naruto Project com ela!! D

Capítulo II – A dor dos anos

A rainha Haruno andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Era uma data muito importante, e novamente ela seria preenchida com o vazio da dor. E como doía... Sua filha estava em alguma parte do vasto mundo, sozinha, há 15 anos. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos ao pensar que estava perdendo o aniversário de 16 anos de sua filha. Os soluços tomaram o lugar das lágrimas. Ela perdera todos os momentos importantes da vida de sua filha e não sabia se algum dia chegaria a compartilhar algum.

Não era justo separar uma filha de sua mãe, apenas um monstro faria isso. E sim, Orochimaru era um monstro. E era isso que a Haruno mais temia, será que sua filha estava segura?

No castelo Uchiha a mesma preocupação se fazia presente. A rainha Uchiha também andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mamãe? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Fazem 15 anos desde o seqüestro da princesa Haruno.

- Vocês não medem esforços para achá-la. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

- Esperamos que você a conheça, meu filho... Esperamos encontrá-la e acabar com toda essa agonia.

Não muito longe dali, na vila do feudo Uchiha, uma pobre camponesa acordava.

- Parabéns para mim, nesta data querida... – ela pensou.

Soltou um longo suspiro. 16 anos. Sozinha, sem pais, irmãos, ou qualquer outro tipo de familiar. A única pessoa que um dia cuidara dela fora seu tutor, mas ficara grata quando ele a deixou. Ele apenas dava ordens e a deixava aterrorizada.

Ela soltou outro suspiro. Era seu aniversário, mas precisava trabalhar ou ficaria sem dinheiro para comer novamente. E fome é uma sensação insuportável.

Ela se arrumou e saiu de casa e foi para a loja onde trabalhava. Uma loja que fazia roupas sob medida. No período que a loja estava aberta Sakura trabalhava como ajudante, tirava medidas e fazia a limpeza. Depois que a loja fechava ela ficava lá costurando as roupas encomendadas.

- Que bom que chegou Sakura! – a dona da loja exclamou. – preciso de sua ajuda!

- Desculpe o atraso Haruka-san!

-Tudo bem querida, não tem problema...Tire as medidas dessa senhorita, por favor?

Sakura pegou a fita métrica e começou a tirar as medidas da bela moça loira a sua frente.

- A senhorita quer que o vestido fique bem ajustado em seu corpo ou quer ele mais folgado? – Sakura perguntou.

- Claro que eu quero que fique bem ajustado! Ficou doida é? – a moça respondeu, malcriadamente.

- Desculpe senhorita, foi apenas uma pergunta.

- Uma pergunta estúpida! Garota burra!

Sakura ficou quieta e continuou a fazer seu trabalho. Não podia discutir com uma cliente, e aquela cliente em particular era poderosa demais. Yamanaka Ino, filha do conde Yamanaka. Se fizesse algo que desagradasse a ela seria o fim da loja. E não poderia pôr Haruka numa situação como essa.

Haruka a ensinara tudo que sabia, era a pessoa mais perto de um familiar que ela tinha. Não poderia desapontá-la.

Sakura terminou de tirar as medidas e Ino foi embora. Um alívio. Vê-la ir embora era sempre um alívio.

- Que menina enjoada. - Haruka comentou.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. Enjoada até demais.

Haruka puxou Sakura pela mão.

-Venha! Tenho algo para mostrar-lhe!

Sakura a acompanhou, sem entender. Haruka a levou até a parte de cima da loja, onde ficavam os tecidos que chegavam das capitais.

Ela pegou uma grande caixa no armário e entregou a Sakura.

- Feliz aniversário!

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas. Era o primeiro presente de aniversário que ganhava na vida.

Haruka abraça Sakura.

- Não chore minha querida. Abra seu presente!

Sakura abre a caixa. Dentro dela havia um lindo vestido. Era de um lilás claro, com tiras em X na frente e mangas que começavam justas e alargavam a partir do cotovelo.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam.

- É o vestido mais lindo que eu já vi! – ela disse, com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Sabia que iria gostar...Fiz especialmente para você!

Sakura abraçou Haruka com força.

- Muito obrigada!

- Você merece! Vista!

Sakura se troca rapidamente.

O vestido ficou perfeito em seu corpo, o corpete delineava bem suas perfeitas curvas e o decote valorizava seu busto sem que ela parecesse vulgar.

- Tire o lenço do cabelo! – Haruka pediu.

-N-não posso... – Sakura gaguejou.

_FLASHBACK_

Sakura tinha cinco anos. Seu tutor ainda morava com ela.

-Não saia de casa sem cobrir o cabelo, entendeu? – ele gritou.

Sakura ficou com medo. Sempre tivera muito medo dele, medo daqueles olhos amarelos. Não sabia o que ele faria se ela o desobedecesse, por isso, sempre o obedecia.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Ande, não seja tímida! – Haruka disse enquanto puxava o lenço que cobria o cabelo de Sakura.

Os longos cabelos róseos de Sakura soltaram-se, caindo delicadamente sobre seus ombros e emoldurando seu rosto.

- Você está linda Sakura!

Sakura olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. De fato ela estava muito bonita.


	3. A frieza de um Uchiha

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Gabi-chan, Gabriela, Mari e Isa, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Sakusasuke, MandyUchiha, Tsukihime, Maríllya, Ice Girl Leticia, Miyuki-Sakura, Kah, Ami-dps e Isadora!!

Capítulo III – A frieza de um Uchiha

Sasuke estava na biblioteca do castelo de sua família, lendo tranqüilamente, enquanto uma garota ao seu lado falava sem parar.

- Sasuke, você está me ouvindo?

- Claro que não, Ino! Caso você não tenha reparado eu estou ocupado...

- Será que você não pode prestar atenção no que eu estou dizendo?

- Não posso não...Tenho mais o que fazer...

- Mas Sasuke...

- Ino! Será que você poderia ser um pouco menos inconveniente e ir embora?

Ino chegou mais perto de Sasuke, grudando seu corpo no dele.

- Você não sente nem um pouquinho de atração por mim? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, além de incrivelmente chata e irritante, a garota ainda era oferecida. Ele até poderia se aproveitar da situação, mas sendo quem era, nem valia a pena.

Ele virou o rosto na direção de Ino, poucos centímetros separavam seus lábios dos dela.

- Você e nada, para mim são a mesma coisa.

Os olhos de Ino encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela gostava muito dele, e ele nem ao menos era gentil com ela.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou

- Por que o que? – ele disse irritado.

- Você não sente nada por mim mesmo? Nós nos conhecemos desde que somos pequenos...

- Não faz diferença para mim.

- Não acha que seria bom se nossos pais decidissem nos casar?

Sasuke caiu na gargalhada.

- Casar? Infelizmente para você eu já tenho uma noiva.

- Ah, claro! – ela gritou, enfurecida – A sonhada princesa Haruno! Conformem-se, ela não vai aparecer! São quinze anos!

Sasuke dá de ombros.

- Para mim não faz diferença, só o fato de eu não ter que casar com você já é um alívio.

Ino se levanta e vai embora da biblioteca, enfurecida.

Sasuke apenas voltou a ler seu livro.

Assim que Ino sai, Tsunade entra.

- Sasuke-sama, vossa majestade, seu pai, deseja falar com o senhor. – ela disse.

Sasuke fecha seu livro, de má vontade e acompanha Tsunade até a sala do trono, onde o rei Uchiha estava.

- O que houve? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Que bom que chegou meu filho. Há questões que precisam ser resolvidas.

- Questões?

- Sim. Antes de qualquer coisa, como anda seu relacionamento com a senhorita Yamanaka?

Sasuke estranha a pergunta, mas não hesita em responder.

- Não há um relacionamento entra ela e eu. Aquela garota me irrita muito, quanto maior a distância entre nós, melhor.

- Tem certeza? Seria muito bom se nossa família se unisse à dela.

- Casar com ela vai ser o maior pesadelo da minha vida.

O rei solta um suspiro pesaroso.

- Se encontrássemos a princesa Haruno, não teríamos esse problema, mas sinto muito, enquanto não a acharmos você se casará com Yamanaka Ino.

- Pai, por favor!

- Sinto muito meu filho, mas isso já está decidido.

O rei fica em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não gostaria de ter que fazer aquilo, mas era preciso.  
Ele decide mudar de assunto.

- Seu irmão chega hoje, estou pensando em oferecer uma festa em sua homenagem.

Sasuke revira os olhos. Odiava aquelas festas.

- Faça, e lembre-se de convidar todas as jovens do feudo, o senhor sabe que ele adora, digamos, apreciar a beleza feminina.

O rei cai na gargalhada.

- Você tem toda razão...

Os dois ficam conversando durante horas, até que escutam o soar de uma corneta dos guardas.Eles vão até o portão de entrada e vêem uma carruagem chegando. Era Itachi.

Itachi sai da carruagem e abraça o pai.

- Seja bem-vindo, meu filho!

- Obrigado pai!

Ele solta seu pai e vai em direção ao irmão.

-Vejo que cresceu Sasuke... Parou de ser um bebê chorão?

- É bom te ver também...

Itachi ri.

- E mamãe? – ele perguntou.

- Está no castelo Haruno, você sabe o significado do dia de ontem, não é mesmo?- o rei respondeu.

Itachi assente com a cabeça. Nunca se conformara com o que havia acontecido, não sossegaria até encontrar a noiva de seu irmão.

- Nós vamos encontrá-la. Sei que vamos. – ele disse.

Sasuke se assustou com a expressão determinada de Itachi. De todos os Uchiha, Itachi era o que mais se empenhava para achar a princesa desaparecida.  
Ele nunca entendera o motivo de tamanha determinação.

- Espero que você esteja certo, Itachi, prefiro casar com uma desconhecida do que aquela maluca. – Sasuke disse.

Um breve silêncio se faz presente. O rei volta para o castelo, muito pesaroso.

- Quer cavalgar, Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou.

Sasuke dá de ombros.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois dirigem-se para o estábulo e pegam seus cavalos. Dois cavalos negros.  
Eles cavalgam em silêncio até chegarem perto da floresta que havia no reino, um rio passava por ali, e eles decidiram parar para descansar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Se não for estúpida pode.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, Itachi era muito estúpido mesmo.

- Por que você se empenha tanto para achar a princesa Haruno?

Itachi fica surpreso com a pergunta. Nunca imaginara que seu irmão se importasse com a busca pela princesa.

- Não sei te explicar isso...- ele começou – mas uma coisa que você não sabe, é que no dia em que ela foi seqüestrada, eu e você estávamos lá com ela.

- Estávamos?

- Sim...Ela parecia um anjo, deitada ao seu lado. Os olhos dela passavam uma pureza sem igual.

Itachi solta um longo suspiro e continua:

- A verdade é que eu me sinto culpado. Culpado por ter sido fraco e não ter podido protegê-la.

- Você era uma criança naquela época, não teve culpa.

- Eu sei...Mas mesmo assim eu me sinto obrigado a achá-la. Ela deve estar sofrendo muito.  
Sasuke olha, admirado, para Itachi.

Era estranho saber que ele se sentia daquele jeito. Ele considerava a princesa como uma irmã, mesmo não tendo passado muito tempo com ela.

-Eu vou te ajudar a encontrá-la.

Itachi sorri, de fato seu irmão crescera.


	4. Um convite inesperado

Agredicemtos às reviews do Capítulo III: Maríllya, Gabriela, Kah, lucia almeida martins, mandyuchiha, Sakurachan e marjorie-sasuke!!

Capítulo IV – Um convite inesperado

Itachi estava em seu quarto. Ficara ao mesmo tempo feliz e impressionado com a atitude de seu irmão mais novo.

Sasuke nunca demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento, não sabia que ele se importava com a princesa.

Ele sorriu. Seu irmão estava mesmo diferente. Sasuke crescera e ele nem tinha reparado nisso.

De repente ele escuta batidas na porta e o rei Uchiha entra no quarto.

- Vim avisar que sua festa de boas-vindas será amanhã à noite. - disse o rei.

Itachi ri.

- Você e suas festas. Gosta tanto assim de organizá-las, é?

- E você gosta de aproveitá-las! Quem sabe seu irmão não se anima dessa vez?

- Duvido muito, mas não custa tentar não é?

O rei Uchiha ri.

Sakura terminava a faxina da loja. O movimento daquela manhã estava muito baixo.

- Já está bom Sakura-chan. - disse Haruka.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou acabando.

Haruka escuta batidas na porta e vai até lá.

Era um emissário do rei.

- Minha cara senhora, -ele começou- o rei Uchiha convida-a para o baile de boas-vindas de vossa alteza, o príncipe Itachi, na noite de amanhã.

Ele entrega um pedaço de papel à ela e vai embora, rumo às outras lojas daquela parte da vila.

Haruka desdobra o papel e o lê rapidamente.

- Um baile. Você deveria ir Sakura-chan.

Sakura quase derruba as caixas que estava arrumando.

-E-eu? Num baile real? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Aproveite minha querida! Não é todos os dias que o rei decide fazer bailes e convidar a população do feudo!

-Não sei Haruka-san... Acho que não devo.

Haruka ia responder, mas do nada aparecem várias clientes pedindo para tirar medidas e para verem modelos novos de vestidos.

Todas queriam um vestido novo para o baile da noite seguinte.

Sakura e Haruka ficaram atarefadas até o final do dia, a última cliente saiu da loja quando o sol já começava a se pôr.

- Ao todo são 15 encomendas. – disse Haruka enquanto fazia anotações em um caderno.

- Vamos ter trabalho a noite toda. – disse Sakura soltando um longo suspiro.

-Não se preocupe, ficamos aqui fazendo os vestidos e quando terminarmos você vai para casa dormir e se arrumar para o baile.

- Baile, Haruka-san? Eu não vou para baile nenhum, preciso te ajudar aqui!

- Não se preocupe! Entregar vestidos é fácil, você que não pode perder uma oportunidade como essa!

Sakura solta um longo suspiro. Ela queria ir ao baile, mas não podia deixar Haruka com todo aquele trabalho.

- Tudo bem Haruka-san...

Haruka sorri e elas começam a fazer os vestidos. Teriam uma longa noite pela frente.

Meio-dia. O último vestido estava finalmente pronto. Logo as donas viriam buscá-los.  
Sakura boceja, estava muito cansada.

- Pode ir para casa descansar, eu cuido de tudo a partir de agora.

-Tem certeza? – Sakura disse em meio a outro bocejo.

- Claro! Vai dormir. Passe aqui antes de ir para o baile, certo?

Sakura assentiu.

Ela saiu da loja e foi andando para casa. Estava morrendo de sono, não sabia como estava se agüentando em pé.

Chegou em casa e se jogou na cama, dormindo imediatamente.

Quando acordou viu que o sol já estava se pondo. Olhou pela janela para o relógio da torre da igreja. Já eram 18 horas.O baile começava às 22 horas. Tinha quatro horas para se arrumar, e ainda tinha que passar na loja antes de ir.

Ela tomou um banho e pegou o vestido que Haruka lhe presenteara. Ele era mesmo magnífico, não perdia em nada para nenhum dos vestidos que ela passara a noite confeccionando.  
Olhou-se num pedaço de espelho que havia arranjado.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa com seu cabelo. Tinha medo da reação de seu tutor se ele a visse fora de casa com os cabelos a mostra.

- Mas ele não aparece aqui a cinco anos... – ela pensou. – não vai aparecer justamente hoje.  
Ela pegou uma antiga escova de cabelo e escovou seu cabelo. Iria daquele jeito mesmo, não tinha nada para pôr neles, afinal.

Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e foi embora.

Haruka terminava de fazer a limpeza. Fora difícil fazer tudo sem sakura, mas a menina merecia um descanso e, principalmente, ela merecia ir ao baile.

Ela escuta leves batidas na porta. Era Sakura.

Ela olhou para a menina de cabelos róseos e abriu um terno sorriso.

- Você está parecendo uma princesa!

- Graças ao seu presente de aniversário!

Haruka ficou com os olhos marejados. Vira aquela menina crescer e, de repente, ela não era mais uma menina e sim uma mulher.

Haruka puxa Sakura até o andar de cima.

Ela abre um armário e tira dele uma pequena caixa.

Dentro da caixa havia uma tiara prata com pequenas pedras brilhantes

-Isso foi a herança que minha mãe me deixou, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade de usá-la.

Haruka põe a tiara em Sakura.

- Agora ela é sua.

- Não Haruka-san, não posso aceitar! É uma jóia de família e...

- Você, - Haruka a interrompeu – é como uma filha para mim.

Sakura deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem e abraça Haruka.

- Muito obrigada, por tudo!

Haruka sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas que caíram de seus próprios olhos.

-Agora vá! O baile a espera!

Sakura enxuga suas lágrimas e vai embora.

Aquela noite prometia.


	5. A bela desconhecida

Agradecimentos especiais das reviews! Yuki Mao Kistsune, mandyuchiha, miyuki-sakura, sakusasuke, isadora, Maríllya, Tsubame Hitori, marjorie-sasuke e blueberry-chan!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e gostando dessa fic!! ;

Capítulo V – A bela desconhecida

Sasuke se olhou no espelho. Odiava aquelas roupas idiotas para bailes igualmente idiotas. E para piorar ele agora tinha uma noiva e teria que aturá-la a festa toda e dançar com ela, para piorar.

Ele olhou pela janela. Podia ver a torre da igreja, o relógio marcava 22 horas e 30 minutos. Ele podia ouvir o som dos convidados chegando. Não tinha mais escapatória, era hora de descer.  
Ele desceu, mal-humorado.

O salão de festas do castelo Uchiha estava quase lotado, parecia que todo o feudo resolvera comparecer. Era a maior festa dos últimos anos.

Sasuke olhou, entediado, para o salão. A orquestra tocava, mas ninguém estava dançando, provavelmente esperavam pelo 'acontecimento' da noite, ou seja, a chegada de Itachi.

-Bando de gente estúpida. – ele murmurou entre dentes.

- Já resmungando, meu amor? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Ele não sentiu necessidade de se virar para ver quem era. Reconheceria aquela voz a quilômetros de distância.

- Ino, essa festa já é bastante insuportável sem você, então, por favor, sai daqui. – ele disse, irritado.

Ino passou as mãos pelos ombros de Sasuke e se pendurou nele.

-Sinto muito, querido, agora você vai ter que me aturar, pro resto da sua vida...

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ela tinha razão, se ele não tomasse alguma providência ele teria que passar o resto de sua vida ao lado daquele ser insuportável.

Um grupo de pessoas se aproximou dos dois.

- Soube da novidade, parabéns para vocês dois! – disse Naruto animadamente.

-Não tem nada para ser celebrado, não há motivos para felicidade ou congratulações. - disse Sasuke, mais irritado ainda.

- Já estava mais do que na hora de vocês dois ficarem noivos, me admira que seu pai não tenha feito isso antes, Sasuke. – disse Neji.

- Eu concordo com o Sasuke, ele vai ter que aturar essa insuportável pelo resto da vida dele, não há nada para ser celebrado. – disse Gaara, debochadamente.

Ino olhou para ele com raiva.

- Gaara, querido, eu acho que você está é com inveja...

- Inveja? Agradeço aos céus todos os dias por ser ele e não eu quem vai casar com você.

Eles começam a discutir e os outros se afastam.

Sasuke se encosta-se em uma parede e fica lá de cara amarrada enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa fútil.

Até que viu.

Uma linda jovem subia as escadas de entrada do castelo. Ela vestia um vestido lilás, seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e seus cabelos longos caíam delicadamente, emoldurando seu rosto.  
Muitos foram os que pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver a linda jovem que entrava, e Sasuke não foi uma exceção. Ele simplesmente se encantara com a garota. Ela era a garota mais linda que ele já vira.

Sem sentir, seus pés o guiaram até onde a garota estava, mas foi interrompido por seu pai.

-Que bom que te encontrei! Seu irmão vai entrar agora e você e sua noiva vão estar ao meu lado!- o rei disse.

-Agora? Não pode esperar só um pouco? – ele pediu, suplicante.

O rei estranhou o tom de Sasuke. O que ele queria fazer de tão importante?

- O que quer que você fosse fazer você faz depois. Agora vamos, Ino já está lhe esperando.  
Sasuke o seguiu a contragosto. Estava tão perto de falar com a garota, aí chega seu pai e estraga tudo.

O rei Uchiha mandou a orquestra parar e subiu num pequeno palanque, para que todos pudessem vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

- Como todos sabem, - ele começou – essa festa é uma homenagem a meu filho mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, que chegou ontem de uma longa viagem. Seja bem-vindo, meu filho!

Itachi começa a descer as escadas que levavam ao salão, todos começam a aplaudi-lo.  
Ele terminou de descer e a orquestra voltou a tocar. As pessoas começaram a dançar.

Ino sussurra no ouvido de Sasuke:

-Não vai me convidar para dançar?

- Não! Tenho outras coisas para fazer...

Dito isso ele se mistura as pessoa, deixando uma furiosa Ino para trás.

Ele avistou a garota e foi até ela.

- Dá-me a honra dessa dança? – disse ele fazendo uma pequena reverência e estendendo a mão para ela.

Sakura cora ligeiramente. Ele era o garoto mais lindo que ela já vira.

- Com prazer, alteza. –disse ela enquanto pegava a mão dele.

Ele a guiou até o lugar onde as outras pessoas dançavam. Uma lenta valsa começou a tocar.

Eles começaram a dançar, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

Todos em volta pararam de dançar e toda a atenção ficou voltada para eles. Mas eles não se importaram, não estavam escutando nem os gritos de uma Yamanaka furiosa, apenas dançavam, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Mas, infelizmente para eles, a música terminou e eles pararam de dançar. Sakura fez uma reverência e fez menção de ir embora.

Sasuke a impediu de ir, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Espere... – ele disse estendendo a mão para ela – me acompanha?

Ela segurou a mão dele e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles saíram do salão, de mãos dadas, atraindo os olhares curiosos das pessoas em volta.

Sasuke a levou até uma fonte que havia nos jardins dos fundos do castelo. A lua e as estrelas estavam refletidas na água da fonte.

- Posso saber seu nome? – ele perguntou.

- Sakura, meu nome é Sakura, alteza.

- Não me chame assim, me chame de Sasuke.

Sakura sorri. Sasuke se fascina com o sorriso da garota e abriu um de seus tão raros sorrisos.  
Sakura cora descontroladamente, o sorriso de Sasuke era algo encantador para os olhos.

Eles ficam conversando por horas, tinham a sensação de que se conheciam há muitos anos.

Uma hora o silêncio se abateu sobre eles, não havia mais nada para eles conversarem.

Sasuke passou a mão de leve pelo rosto de Sakura e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Sakura, percebendo o que ele queria fazer, põe o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

- Não devemos, Sasuke...Amanhã tudo volta ao normal, você continuará no seu castelo com sua noiva e eu voltarei para a minha realidade.

- Não me importo Sakura, eu me viro, você fica aqui comigo, para sempre.

- Você sabe que essas palavras são falsas. Isso não é uma possibilidade. Tudo não passou de um conto de fadas, e você sabe disso.

Ela dá um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke e vai embora.

Ele apenas observou ela ir embora. Ela estava certa, eles pertenciam a mundos diferentes, mas ele não estava disposto a esquecê-la.


	6. O fim de um sonho

Agradecimentos das reviews: Yuki Mao Kitsune (primeira a comentar pela segunda vez consecutiva!! ) , UchihaSora, Tsubame Hitori, marjorie-sasuke, Sabaku no Uchiha, Rahfa-san, Uchiha ka-chan, grazi, Isadora, Maríllya e blueberry-chan!!!

Muito obrigada a todos!!!!

Capítulo VI – O fim de um sonho

Sakura foi para casa com um sorriso nos lábios. Fora uma noite excepcional. Mesmo sabendo que havia sido apenas uma noite e que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria, ela estava muito feliz.

Aquela noite ficaria guardada em sua mente e em seu coração para sempre.

Ela chego em casa e tirou os sapatos, tinha que dormir, pois a hora de se levantar para trabalhar estava próxima.

Foi quando um par de orbes amarelos apareceu no meio da escuridão.

- Teve uma boa noite, Sakura? – a voz era fria e cortante.

Sakura congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Por que ele aparecera justamente naquela noite?

- O-orochimaru-sama? – ela gaguejou.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Sakura forçou um sorriso.

Você se lembra o que eu te disse sobre seu cabelo? – ele perguntou calmamente.

-S-sim... – ela gaguejou.

A expressão de Orochimaru mudou de calma para demoníaca.

- Então por que você não fez o que eu mandei?

Sakura sentiu o pânico crescer em seu peito. Seu coração acelerou descontroladamente.

- Perdoe-me Orochimaru-sama! Eu pensei que uma vez só não teria problema...

Orochimaru dá um forte tapa em Sakura. Um corte se abre na bochecha da garota e um filete de sangue começa a escorrer.

- Perdoe-me! – ela implorava – não tive a intenção de desobedecer-lhe!

- Cale-se! – ele gritou.

Sakura imediatamente calou-se. Não tinha idéia do que ele faria e tinha muito medo.

Orochimaru abre uma gaveta e tira uma tesoura de dentro dela.

Ao ver aquela tesoura Sakura desesperou-se ainda mais, não podendo mais conter as lágrimas, deixou que elas caíssem de seus olhos.

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pelos cabelos, erguendo-a do chão.

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca me desobedecer.

Sakura soluçava descontroladamente.

- Por favor! Eu lhe imploro! Perdoe-me!

Orochimaru lança um olhar de desprezo a ela e começa a passar a tesoura pelo cabelo dela, cortando-o.

As mechas caíam no chão, misturadas as lágrimas da garota.

Quando o pedaço de cabelo que Orochimaru estava segurando foi todo cortado, sakura caiu com força no chão.

Ele olhou para ela uma última vez e saiu da casa.

Sakura olhou para o grande pedaço de cabelo no chão. Pegou o espelho e se olhou nele. Seu cabelo mal chegava a seus ombros agora.

Qual era o problema de seu cabelo afinal? Por que ele tinha de ser tão cruel?

Sakura soluçava desesperada, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de adormecer.

Gostaria muito de acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que tudo não passara de um pesadelo.


	7. Uma terrível tempestade

Olá!! Bom, esse é o útlimo capítulo que eu posto antes do Natal... Desejo um ótimo feriado para vocês!

Sobre o tamanho dos capítulos(já que esse é um tópico tão comentado nas reviews) eu tenho que me desculpar. Essa fic já está toda pronta, então não há como eu mudar o tamanhos dos capítulos agora, me desculpem. Prometo que tento fazer capítulos maiores nas próximas fics!

Caso alguém goste, eu tenho agora uma One Shot de Love Hina postada no meu profile, dêem uma conferida! XD

Feliz Natal!!!!!

Agradecimento das reviews: Rahfa-san, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Isadora, Maríllya, Tsubame Hitori, Oyzuki Sakura, sakusasuke, marjorie-sasuke e gabii!!!!

Capítulo VII – Uma terrível tempestade

Sasuke acordou assustado, estava ofegante e suava frio.

- Foi só um pesadelo. – ele pensou, aliviado.

Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol começava a nascer, mas nuvens negras o impediam de aparecer.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Seu humor estava como o tempo lá fora.

- Vai a algum lugar, irmãozinho? – uma voz disse atrás dele.

- Não Itachi... Eu só vou passear um pouco, essas paredes estão me agoniando.

Itachi sorriu. Observara bem seu irmão na festa do dia anterior, finalmente ele parecia ter se interessado por alguma coisa, ou melhor, por alguém. Mas infelizmente para ele, ele teria que se casar com Ino e não seria uma simples camponesa que mudaria a decisão do rei.

Sasuke vestiu uma capa e saiu, cobrindo o rosto com o capuz. Não tinha destino algum, apenas queria sair um pouco daquele castelo.

Sakura acordou, as marcas das lágrimas da noite anterior ainda estavam em seu rosto. As mechas cortadas de seu cabelo ainda estavam no chão.

Ela limpou tudo rapidamente e se arrumou para trabalhar. Os pingos de chuva já começavam a sair.

Ela vestiu uma capa, cobrindo o cabelo com o capuz e saiu de casa, correndo.

Sasuke andava, sem rumo, pela vila. Fazia anos que não passeava por ali.

Os pingos de chuva começavam a cair, fortes em suas costas. Mas o Uchiha parecia não se importar. Nada parecia importante para ele naquele momento. Sentia um grande vazio por dentro e não entendia o porquê. Nunca sentira nada como aquilo antes.

Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos por alguma pessoa que se chocou fortemente contra ele, fazendo ambos caírem.

Ele olhou para a pessoa caída a sua frente mas não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois o capuz cobria-o.

- Desculpe-me...Eu estava distraída. – disse uma voz feminina que lhe soou muito familiar.

Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para a garota. Ela aceitou a ajuda e se levantou.

- Obrigada!

Sasuke finalmente reconheceu a voz.

- Sakura? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Sakura imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz.

- Alteza? O que faz aqui na vila?

- Já falei para não me chamar assim. – ele disse aborrecido – me deu vontade de passear um pouco, mas não esperava te encontrar.

Sakura fica em silêncio.

- Acho que alguém não quer nos ver separados...

- Sasuke, não se iluda e não me iluda, você está com o casamento marcado não está? O feudo inteiro está comentando isso, a noite passada não passou de um sonho.

Ela se virou e foi embora.

Ele a puxa pelo braço.

- Acha que nos encontramos aqui por puro acaso?

- Claro que sim! O que você espera? Que seus pais deixem você se casar com uma camponesa ao invés de se casar com a filha do conde? É mais fácil a princesa desaparecida aparecer do que isso acontecer!

Foi então que Sasuke percebeu. Ela tinha o mesmo nome da princesa Haruno. Seria apenas coincidência? Precisava falar com seu irmão e precisava falar rápido.

Sakura, vendo a cara de Sasuke, respirou aliviada. Provavelmente ele tinha entendido que aquilo era impossível.

- Convenceu-se agora? – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

- Não, estava pensando em outra coisa...

Sakura revirou os olhos, como ele era teimoso. Ela tenta soltar seu braço e seu capuz acaba caindo.

- Droga! – ela praguejou enquanto botava o capuz de volta.  
- O que foi esse corte no seu rosto?

- Foi por tão pouco tempo, como ele percebeu? – ela pensou.

- Eu caí! – ela mentiu.

-Não precisa mentir

Os olhos de Sakura marejaram.

-Não foi nada! Agora me deixe em paz!

Sasuke sentiu-se perdido. Ela estava chorando ou eram as gotas da chuva?

- Está bem, eu vou embora. Só me diga onde posso te encontrar.

Ela apontou para a loja de roupas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi correndo de volta para o castelo. Precisava falar com Itachi.


	8. O mistério revelado

Olá pessoal!!! Como foi o Natal de vocês? Espero que tenham passado bem!!

Agradecimentos das reviews: Eitir, Maríllya, Rahfa-san, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Isadora, sakusasuke, Tsunay Nami, Tsubame Hitori, Thiago J. Potter e Cat Tsuki! Muito obrigada pessoal, adoro vocês!!!!

Espero que tenham uma boa virada de ano!! ;DD

**Capítulo VIII – O mistério revelado**

Sasuke correu, desesperado. Se ela fosse mesmo a princesa tudo estaria resolvido, ele não se casaria com Ino, mas sim com ela, como era o que ele queria.

Ele entrou no castelo, molhando tudo ao seu redor.

-Itachi! Itachi! – ele gritou.

Itachi apareceu no topo da escadaria.

- Que foi? Para que o escândalo?

-Preciso urgentemente falar com você! – disse Sasuke enquanto subia as escadas.

- Sobre?

- A princesa Haruno.

A expressão de Itachi mudou.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou em um misto de apreensão e nervosismo.

- Como ela era?

- Ela era um bebê, Sasuke.

- É sério, idiota! Qual eram as cores dos olhos e dos cabelos dela?

Itachi estranhou a pergunta.

- Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda e seus cabelos eram róseos. Ninguém tem os cabelos dessa cor, apenas ela.

Tudo se encaixou na mente de Sasuke e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Itachi se assustou. Nunca vira o irmão sorrir, que dirá daquele jeito.

-Eu a encontrei! – Sasuke exclamou.

Itachi ficou muito pálido.

- Você o que? – ele gaguejou.

- Eu encontrei a princesa!É a garota da festa, com quem eu dancei!

Itachi arregalou os olhos. Ela esteve tão perto todo esse tempo? Que grande incompetente ele era, procurara em vários feudos e países vizinhos mas nunca procurara dentro de seu próprio feudo. Orochimaru era mesmo esperto

- Vamos atrás dela agora! – Itachi disse.

Sasuke assentiu.

A chuva aumentara ainda mais, raios e trovões agora apareciam.

Sakura chegou à loja completamente encharcada.

- Desculpe a demora, Haruka-san.

Não obteve resposta.

Olhou a sua volta, a loja estava vazia.

-Procurando sua chefe?

Sakura gelou ao ouvir aquela voz.

-Estou sim, Orochimaru-sama. O que você fez com ela?

Orochimaru se impressiona com o tom de voz da garota. Era frio e decidido.

- Desde quando você é tão corajosa? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ela olhou com desprezo para ele, o fazendo dar uma gargalhada.

- Acha que isso funciona comigo, criança? Você não tem nem idéia de quem eu sou. Aliás, você não sabe nem quem você é.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que você sofreu esses anos todos porque eu quis! Você não é uma camponesa sua criança tola! Seus pais não abandonaram você! Você é a princesa desaparecida.

Aquela informação acertou Sakura como uma flecha. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

FLASHBACK

Sakura tinha oito anos.

-Orochimaru-sama porque eu não tenho pais? – ela perguntou.

- Eles te abandonaram, não queriam você.

A pequena criança não podia entender aquelas palavras.

- Por quê?

-Porque eles não queriam cuidar de uma menina chata como você.

A pequena Sakura abaixou a cabeça, triste. Nem seus pais a queriam.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-E por que você está dizendo isso para mim agora?

- Porque agora eu vou fazer uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há quinze anos atrás.

A voz de Orochimaru pareceu demoníaca para Sakura.

-Acho que seus pais vão ficar felizes em revê-la, mesmo morta!

Ele riu demoniacamente.

Ela precisava ser forte e precisava de ajuda.


	9. A coragem dos que amam

Eis que chegamos ao nono capítulo!!! Muito obrigado à todas as reviews, vou responder todas no final do capítulo, okay? Não deixem de ler!

Muito obrigada por continuarem lendo até aqui! Adoro muito todos vocês, meus queridos leitores!! ;

**Capítulo IX – A coragem dos que amam**

Sasuke e Itachi montaram em seus cavalos e foram até a loja que Sakura indicara para Sasuke.

-Com medo agora, vossa alteza? – Orochimaru perguntou, debochadamente.

Sakura sentiu o ódio crescer dentro dela. Ela era infeliz por culpa daquele ser desprezível que estava na sua frente.

Sakura foi afastada de seus pensamentos por fortes batidas na porta.

-Sakura!! – era Sasuke que gritava.

-Então seu querido Uchiha já descobriu também...Crianças tolas, sabe Sakura, se ele não tivesse descoberto, talvez eu pudesse poupar sua vida, mas você não teve tanta sorte.

As batidas continuavam.

Orochimaru deu um soco na nuca de Sakura e ela cai no chão, desmaiada. Ele pega o corpo da garota e sai pelos fundos, no momento em que a porta é arrombada.

Ele olha para trás e vê Sasuke e Itachi. Ele rapidamente sai pela porta dos fundos, onde um cavalo o esperava.

Os dois Uchiha correm em direção a ele e vêem-no montando no cavalo e fugindo com Sakura.

-Aquele é Orochimaru! – disse Itachi.

-Devemos agir rápido!

Sasuke corre em direção a seu cavalo e monta nele.

- Itachi, vá até o castelo e avise ao nosso pai, depois vá até o feudo dos Haruno e os avise também.

-E aonde você pensa que vai?

- Vou atrás dele. Ou você acha que eu vou deixar a Sakura com ele?

- Não seja idiota! O Orochimaru é forte, você não pode contra ele sozinho!

- Enquanto estamos aqui discutindo, ele está se distanciando! Não vou perdê-la de novo Itachi!

Vendo a expressão nos olhos do irmão, Itachi decide concordar. Há batalhas pelas quais deve-se lutar.

Sasuke sorriu e saiu em disparada atrás de Orochimaru, com aquela chuva, ele não poderia ter ido muito longe.

* * *

Yuki Mao Kitsune - Sempre uma das primeiras a ler, certo? XD Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tambérm goste do próximo! ;D Beijããããõooo!!!

Rahfa-san - Seu humor me anima sabia? O Orochikmaru é isso aí mesmo!!!! XDDD Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjsss!

Eitir - Pode se empolgar a vontade! E é bom saber que você se viciou nessa fic! XDD Espero que continue gostando!! Bjssss!!

lucia almeida martins - Fico feliz que você esteja gostando e que tenha deixado uma review!! Continue mandando sempre! Bjoossss!!

Tsunay Nami - Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;D Bjosss!!

Maríllya - Que bom que seu Natal foi bom! meu também foi ótimo! Espero que sua virada de ano também tenha sido boa! E sim, a fic está chegando ao fim... O que é uma pena, porque eu adoro ela! - Bom, mas espero que você me acompanhe nas próximas fics!! Beijãããõo!

Sabaku no Uchiha - Digo que sim! XDDD Que bom que ganhou bastante presente! Eu também!!! XD Bjssss!!!!!

Cerejeira - Não, não quero deixar você louca, só anciosa! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Bjssss!

Sakura Haruno Uchiha - Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bjsss!!

mariana - Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz quando vocês, leitores, gostam das minhas histórias! Espero que continue gostando! Bjssss!

gabii - Está continuado! Espero que esteja gostando! Bjss!

Cat Tsuki - Finalmente cheguei na sua review! Estava doida para respondê-la! Você não sabe o quanto me sinto feliz e honrada de saber que minha história te inspirou! - Eu sempre leio muitas fics maravilhosas e elas me inspiram muito, então saber que a minha inspirou alguém é quase um sonho realizado! Muito obrigada mesmooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beijãããõ!!

sakusasuke - Continuado! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjss!!

Luh... - Que bom que está gostando! Você é nova por aqui, certo? Seja muitooo bem-vinda!! Bjsss!!!


	10. A última batalha

Olá pessoal!! Obrigada por todas as reviews!! Eu já expliquei sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, essa fic está pronta há alguns meses, se eu for mudar o tamanho dos capítulos agora posso comprometer a história... / Me desculpem!

Agradecimentos às reviews!! nanda, Oyzukai Sakura, Tsubame Hitori, Mandyuchiha, sakusasuke, Cat Tsuki, Rahfa-san, Tsunay Nami, Thiago J. Potter, gabii, Luh, Aldy Fox, Katami Hanara, Eitir, Cerejeira, Lua Evangeline, Marimary-chan, Sakura Haruno Uchiha, miyuki-sakura e Dora Delacour!!

Sejam muito bem-vindos, novos leitores!!! Até o próximo capítulo! ;D

**Capítulo X – A última batalha**

O cavalo de Orochimaru galopava a toda velocidade. Tinha que sair daquele feudo depressa ou seu plano falharia.

A tempestade não parava e quanto mais se embrenhavam na floresta, mais difícil ficava para enxergar.

- Maldição! – ele praguejou – Se essa garota burra não tivesse aparecido naquele maldito baile os Uchiha não a teriam descoberto!

O cavalo, que começava a ficar exausto, diminuía a velocidade visivelmente. Orochimaru o forçava dando chicoteadas. O cavalo não agüentou e caiu, quebrando a pata, derrubando Orochimaru e Sakura na lama.

Orochimaru pegou Sakura no colo, com raiva. Agora seria mais fácil para os príncipes o acharem.

Sasuke cavalgava a toda velocidade, estava desesperado. Não deixaria Orochimaru levá-la pela segunda vez.

Foi quando viu um cavalo caído no meio do caminho. O cavalo de Orochimaru.  
Uma onda de felicidade abateu-se sobre ele, se o cavalo de Orochimaru estava ali, então ele não poderia ter ido muito longe.

Continuou galopando e chegou a uma clareira da floresta, onde viu Orochimaru carregando Sakura. Ele desceu do cavalo e sacou a espada, apontando-a para o pescoço de Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru soltou uma gargalhada. Uma criança querendo lutar com ele? Só poderia ser uma piada.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou, moleque?

- Se você entregar a princesa sem resistência, posso poupar sua vida.

- Poupar minha vida? Você deveria começar a rezar, pois sua vida que não será poupada.

Orochimaru larga a princesa e saca sua espada.

Eles começaram o duelo

Sasuke tinha um bom controle da espada, mas não era páreo para Orochimaru. A espada deste passou pelo braço esquerdo de Sasuke, rasgando sua pele e fazendo uma grande quantidade de sangue começar a jorrar. Se continuasse a jorrar daquele jeito, poderia morrer por hemorragia.

- Isso está melhor do que eu esperava – Orochimaru começou – além de matar a princesa, mato você também e será mais fácil tomar o trono.

- E você acha que pode tomar os dois tronos?

- Vocês são todos fracos, vai ser muito fácil.

As palavras de Orochimaru enjoaram Sasuke, ele planejava matar as duas famílias apenas para conseguir poder. E se ele conseguisse tal poder seria o fim para toda a humanidade.

- Você me dá nojo.

Dito isso, Sasuke avançou para Orochimaru, atravessando sua barriga. Orochimaru começou a tossir sangue, Sasuke aproveitou e tomou-lhe a espada, deixando - o encurralado.

- Mate-me de uma vez, ou será que o bebezinho tem medo? – Orochimaru disse, debochadamente.

Sasuke lançou um olhar de desprezo para ele.

- Você é desprezível demais para ser morto por mim, deixo o trabalho para um carcereiro qualquer.

Sasuke enfiou as duas espadas, a dele e a de Orochimaru, uma em cada perna de Orochimaru, para garantir que esse não fosse fugir.

Ele foi até Sakura, que ainda estava desmaiada. Sorriu ao vê-la. Ela era pessoa de quem ele mais ouvira falar nos últimos quinze anos, a princesa Haruno Sakura, a princesa que lhe fora prometida antes mesmo de ambos nascerem, a garota por quem ele se apaixonara mesmo sem saber quem ela realmente era. De fato eles eram destinados um ao outro.


	11. O lugar que te pertence

Oi pessoal!!! Como essa fic está muito próxima do fim, eu já vou começar a postar outra hoje mesmo! Dêem uma conferida no meu bio pra vê-la, okay? Conto com a presença de todos vocês!!

Agradecimentos às reviews: Cat Tsuki, Sakura Haruno Uchiha, Aldi Fox, Cerejeira, Tsunay Nami, miyuki-sakura, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Dora Delacour, Tsubame Hitori, Maríllya e sakusasuke !!! ;D

**Capítulo XI – O lugar que te pertence**

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, não fazia idéia de onde estava, a última coisa que lembrava era de estar conversando com Orochimaru.

Ela olhou a sua volta, estava deitada em uma cama macia de um quarto luxuoso. Ajeitou-se lentamente na cama, perguntando-se onde estava.

- Que bom que já acordou! Estávamos preocupados com você.

- S- Sasuke? – ela gaguejou.

- Isso mesmo, princesa Haruno.

O que Orochimaru disse veio a mente de Sakura como um turbilhão, então ele não estava mentindo, era mesmo verdade.

- Onde eu estou?

- No meu castelo. Seus pais já devem estar chegando, Itachi foi buscá-los.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela. Finalmente teria uma família.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela e enxugou suas lágrimas.

- Não há mais motivos para chorar. De agora em diante você vai estar no lugar que te pertence, alteza.

- Não me chame assim! – ela disse em meio a soluços.

Sasuke sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Nossa história não é um sonho, Sakura, é realidade.

Sasuke levantou delicadamente o rosto da garota e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Sakura deixou-se levar e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

- Então, é verdade mesmo? - ela perguntou.

- Claro que é, você nos deu muito trabalho sabia?

Sakura sorriu. Era tudo com que ela sempre sonhara.

- E Orochimaru?

- Está preso, foi condenado à guilhotina.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, era o fim do maior pesadelo de sua vida.

- Do que você tem medo? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei... Ele me apavorou durante toda a minha vida, parece estranho tudo acabar assim.  
Sasuke a abraça.

- Não se preocupe, o perigo acabou, mas eu te protegerei com minha vida se for preciso.  
Sakura sentiu-se incrivelmente segura naquele abraço.

Itachi chegava de volta ao castelo Uchiha, acompanhado do rei e da rainha Haruno os quais demoraram muito para acreditar que sua filha havia sido encontrada.

Eles subiram a escadaria, rumo a um dos quartos do castelo.

Entraram no quarto e viram sua Sakura com Sasuke. Estavam abraçados, como se tivessem passado a vida inteira juntos.

Sakura, percebendo que havia alguém no quarto, se desvencilhou dos braços de Sasuke e olhou para as duas pessoas que estavam paradas na porta.

Sasuke levantou-se e saiu, deixando a família sozinha.

Sakura olhou para as duas pessoas, desconhecidas para ela. Olhou para o rei e viu que seus olhos eram iguais aos dele.

Mais lágrimas escorreram, esperara muito tempo por aquele momento. Ela levantou da cama e foi ao encontro dos dois, abraçando-os.

A família despedaçada a tantos anos, estava finalmente reunida.


	12. Quatro anos depois

Eis que chega ao fim! Ahh... Eu sempre fico emotiva no final das fics! É qúe é muito bom ter a companhia de tanta gente ao longo de uma história... Minhas histórias são para mim laços muito importantes! Por isso que é tão bom ter pessoas que admiram meu trabalho! Serei eternamente grata a todos vocês que leram A Camponesa Esquecida até o fim! Meus sinceros agradecimentos!

Agredecimento das reviews: Cat Tsuki, Sabaku no Uchiha, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Marrílya, Tsubame Hitori, Tsunay Nami, Aldi Fox, miyuki-sakura, Cerejeira, Sakura Haruno Uchiha, sakusasuke e Marimary-chan

Espero ter todos vocês na What I really meant to say!!

Beijos!!!!

**Capítulo XII – Quatro anos depois**

Ten Ten, Temari, Hinata e Ino ajudavam Sakura a se arrumar.

- Relaxa Sakura-chan! – disse Ten Ten – casar não pode ser tão estressante.

- Olha quem fala! Você estava quase morrendo no seu casamento! – Sakura ralhou.

Ten Ten ri.

Ino prendia o cabelo de Sakura, com má vontade.

Sakura abafa um risinho.

- Não fique tão brava, porquinha! Sabe o Sasuke é meu desde que eu nasci. Você tem o Gaara.

Ino fica roxa de raiva.

- Cala a boca testuda! Quem foi que disse que eu queria o Sasuke?

Sakura ri. E pensar que há quatro anos atrás ela fazia todos os vestidos da Yamanaka.

Sasuke esperava no altar, impaciente.

- Calma! – disse Itachi – a tradição diz que noivas sempre demoram.

De repente todos se levantam e a orquestra começa a tocar.

Sasuke olha para sua futura esposa que entrava e se encantou. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, se é que aquilo era possível.

Ela chegou ao altar e enlaçou seu braço no de Sasuke.

- Se você tivesse demorado mais um minuto eu ia esquecer todas essas malditas tradições e ia te buscar. – ele sussurrou.

Sakura sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha dele.

Agora estariam juntos para sempre. Casados, sem Orochimaru.

Cuidariam do feudo Haruno, que agora seria Uchiha também, e dos príncipes e princesas que estariam por vir.

Seriam felizes enquanto aquele amor ficasse dentro deles e, provavelmente, ficaria para sempre.


End file.
